Things Never Stay The Same
by Draketheinvisible
Summary: Danny watches his loved ones burn up in flames, this event took place two years ago now Danny's traveling the world enjoying the remaining time he has on earth to recover and become his old self again but will the Titans stand in the way or will things go from bad to worse when ghosts starts popping up in Jump City.( HEHE my first TT and DP crossover fanfic so wish me luck :) )
1. Chapter 1

**So yup this is my first crossover fanfic so wish me luck and i hope u guys enjoy the fanfic**

Thou shalt know by experience how salt the savor is of another's bread, and how sad a path it is to climb and descend another's stairs.

Dante

A kid with raven black hair was strolling around in the streets of Jump City in the middle of the night. He used the darkness to think.

Danny's POV

It's been two years since I witnessed my family, friends, and my English teacher burn up in emerald flames at the Nasty Burger, it's been one year since I moved in with Vlad and explained to him why I couldn't stay with him. Although the six months I was living with him he trained me helping me improve my skills so if the time came I would never be caught off guard.

_Flashback_

"You know Vlad if I didn't know any better I'd think that you actually enjoyed beating me senseless." I said as I laid on the floor to catch my breath as two white rings appeared at the center of my waist transforming me back into Danny Fenton.

"Oh little badger I do have to admit it is fun to finally get back at you for all the times you've ruined my perfectly plotted plans." He said as he still floated in the air in his ghost form with only a few scratches and bruises on his face. "But that's all behind us I am here to help you master your basic abilities your ghost rays, your ghost shields, and to heighten your senses so that you can read peoples movements." He said as he shot a pink ghost ray at me only for me to jump back from where I was only to see a crater form on the training room floor, it was a large room with blank walls and steel floorings.

"Going ghost!" I yelled as two rings reappeared at my waist band and traveling up and down my body turning me into the now forgotten hero of Amityville Danny Phantom. I shot two ghost rays at him only for him to put up a pink square shield and absorb my attack.

"Now Daniel you have to focus when you shoot your rays, you need to feel the flow of ectoplasm coursing through your veins, and focus it in your hands and then release It." he said as he put up a pink bubble around him waiting for the teen to shoot at him.

"Ok." I said as I focused on my core, that cold sensation flowing through me and building up in my hands as I opened my eyes and released a green ball of energy the size of a bowling ball straight towards Plasmius.

"Oh butter biscuits." Vlad muttered as this ray broke through his shield and caused him to plummet to the floor.

"So I guess ghost rays are taken care of so how about those ghost shields?" I asked as Vlad begun to stand up.

"Sure let's see how long you can last with four of me shooting at you." He said venomously as three duplicates separated from him as they all floated in sync surrounding me.

"Oh crap." I muttered as they all simultaneously began to shoot pink ghost rays at me as I put up a quick shield around me. I lasted five minutes before the green dome surrounding me began to shatter and finally dissipate.

"Well you lasted longer than last time." He said as he changed back into the billionaire Vlad Masters. "But with some more practice and training you'd soon become as strong and powerful as me." He finished as he walked out the door.

"Still the same old Vlad." I said as I changed back into Danny Fenton exhausted from the training as I followed after him.

_End Flashback_

I wore a black hooded jacket with black jeans and black sneakers the Wes ring I gave to Sam was now chained around my wrist as a charm bracelet. When I traveled from town to town I would fight the occasional havoc wreaking ghost here and there, the occasional rouge GIW agent and some pathetic ghost hunters.

So before I left Vlad me and him made an agreement where he decided to allow me to travel the world moving from city to city to try to find and enjoy the remaining time I had on earth. The fruitloop made a bank account for me with _a lot_ of money, enough money to last me a few decades living in a mansion with a butler named Alfred. (I always wanted to have a butler named Alfred it would be so COOL!) On one condition, I write him a letter every week telling him how I am and how the travel going is.

Clockwork paid me a little visit while I was traveling in Paris three months ago. He explained to me about the prophecy the original ghosts of the Ghost Zone foresaw after they banded together and imprisoned Pariah Dark. The prophecy went like this:

'_A misguided halfa will open the tomb, to play out the Ghost Zones horrible doom, but then a halfa with silver armor will appear and expel the retched ghost king to continue his afterlife in an eternity of forever sleep where a new ghost king would be brought and dragged on the halfa's eighteenth birthday.'_

_Flashback _

As I was watching TV on my bed in a motel apartment room suddenly the TV froze and a swirl of a clock hand swirled in front of the TV revealing the master of time Clockwork.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of having the master of time this time." I hissed I was still pissed off at him since he didn't intervene after I trapped dark Dan in the thermos.

"I know you are still mad at me Danny but I have come here to give you a message." He said as he created a mini portal and stuck his hand inside it pulling out an old looking scroll from the portal. "This Danny is the prophecy written by the original founders of the Ghost Zone. This scroll is the reason you are going to be dragged to the Zone when you're eighteen to become the new king of the zone." Clockwork said causing my eyes to widen like Saucers.

"Me the new ghost king?" I stuttered only for Clockwork to nod at me confirming my fears. "But…half of the ghost zone hates me." I stated as I was terrified to no end.

"That might be true Daniel but as time passes they will learn to listen to you and follow you, don't worry Daniel all is as it should be." He stated as he disappeared into a clock like portal into his lair, none the less leaving me there to gather my bearings. "Wow." I said to myself as I gathered my stuff and headed out the door of the motel and back to the United States.

_Flashback end_

I was walking back into an apartment complex a few blocks away famous pizza parlor, the complex was somewhat old yet it was still decent as I was old fashioned with the bricks painted in a mix of brown and red .As I walked into room 7B. The room itself was small it had a kitchen area with a fridge and an oven with a few stoves while the bed was where his living room was suppose to be and one bathroom. The walls were painted blue and the ceiling of the apartment was painted to look like the night sky as it was covered with stars and constellations. "Home sweet home" I thought to myself as I jumped right into bed allowing my tired state to consume me and fall into a peaceful rest.

_The next day_….

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, unfortunately for the alarm though I blasted it was a small ecto beam enough power to cause the alarm to explode and break into little metal pieces as I stretched and got up and changed into my usual outfit. A black hooded jacket with black jeans, black sneakers, and the charm bracelet I picked this outfit to remind me of that day and the promise I had made to them after they burned up in green flames.

I went to get brunch and try out the pizza at that famous parlor as I got up and grabbed my backpack which held the Fenton thermos. I walked towards the pizza parlor but to be interrupted as I gasped as a blue air escaped my mouth, only to see glowing boxes float overhead and onto a roof across from the pizza parlor. 'I just hope that nobody notices this.' I thought as I went into a dark alley beside a Chinese fast food restaurant and hid behind a trash can. As two white rings appeared at the center of my waist as it traveled to the top and bottom of my body except I didn't wear the hazmat suit anymore instead I wore a black hooded coat with white sleeveless gloves, a white shirt with my DP emblem, black pants and white combat boots, and to top it all off a blank mask with a dragon design transforming me into the new and improved form of Danny Phantom.

I flew to the top of the roof of the apartment building to where I saw the boxes float confirming my suspicions right there at the top of the roof going through all the boxes was none other than the Box ghost.

"Hey Boxy." I said as I went into my backpack and grabbed the Fenton thermos and pulled it out aiming for the ghost.

"Who dares insult the Box ghost ruler of all things square and the occasional bubble wrap!" he yelled as he stared right at me only to cower in a corner as he soon recognized me.

"Now boxy you know the routine get inside the thermos." I said as I uncapped the thermos sucking him into it causing him to screech as I capped it and put it in my backpack as I put it on my back as it was concealed underneath my coat. I was about to go back to the alley only to slam against a black wall.

"What?" I asked as I was now surrounded by a black dome. I tried to phase through it but I was repelled by an invisible force pushing me back down to the dome's floor. That's when I had an idea ,I took in a deep breath and released a small ghostly wail, but even though it was small the dome started shattering and breaking and once I was free I looked around and found nothing , not one person on the roof.

"Strange?" I thought to myself as I floated back to the alley or at least tried to until I heard the words 'Atharaz Mentrium Zinthos!' only to be pinned to the ground by a black force. "Agggh." I yelled as I couldn't phase out of the force as if gravity was repelling my motion I couldn't move, I was struggling, squirming but to no avail as I finally gave up and sighed.

"What are you?" asked a voice from behind me I couldn't see the person's face but I could tell the voice was feminine.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said as I took drastic measure tapping into my Ice core I froze the floor and blasted it with an ecto beam causing the black force to disappear and the floor to collapse onto itself as I fell into a penthouse to see a guy on his couch watching Family Guy. I got up and used a power that I found out I could use a few weeks ago and was still mastering, teleportation. I closed my eyes and concentrated on where I wanted to go I could feel a tingly feeling take my whole being and then I fell onto a floor. I opened my eyes and was glad that I was in my apartment as I walked up to my bed and collapsed on top of it as I fell into a sleep not caring about my hunger because using my ghostly wail and then teleportation were two powers that drained me.

Ravens POV

I woke up to Beast Boy's crowing and went out of my room to pour myself herbal tea only to walk into the ops room to find Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over making breakfast and Robin trying to explain something to Star fire yet again. I walked and poured myself tea only to be bombarded with all their emotions. "Robin I'm going for a walk I'll be back by two!" I yelled as I turned into a raven and flew off before Robin can respond as I flew into the city flying over buildings and taking in the view only to see blue floating boxes heading to a building. 'Odd' I thought as I followed them only to find two people floating on the roof of the building one that used a mask with a dragon design while the other one looked like a fat construction worker that is until you notice that he is floating and glowing blue.

"Hey Boxy." Said the guy that was wearing the dragon mask.

"Who dares insult the box ghost ruler of all things square and the occasional bubble wraps!" yells the construction worker now facing the guy with the dragon mask only to pale and cower at the sight of him.

"Now boxy you know the routine get inside the thermos." Says the guy with mask as he uncapped a thermos? And sucked the worker inside it 'weird' I thought as I chanted silently to put up a dome around the person or thing preparing to take it back to the tower only to hear an odd sound coming from inside the dome. And then it began to shatter and break only to disappear as the guy was now panting as it began to float again I yelled.

"Azarath Mentrium Zinthos!" as I pinned him down onto the roof with my black mantra as he began to squirm and struggle only to finally give up and sigh.

"What are you?" I asked as he suddenly looked like he was in thought only to reply.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." As the temperature around us drop ten degrees as the roof's floor gave out after the guy fired a green ray that looked like one of Star fires star bolts as he fell. As I went to check on him only to be blinded and taken back by a blinding green light, only to look back as green smoke emitted from the ground where I assumed he once was. I headed back to the tower wondering who and what that person was after sensing that he was dead definitely dead yet still sort of alive.

"Who are you?" I asked as I flew into the tower and into my room not bothering to let the other titans know as I went into my bed and fell asleep.

Danny's POV

I woke up to a very loud stomach growl as I groaned and clutched my stomach; it was as if my stomach acids were burning my insides. I got up and headed out the door not caring that my hair was messy or my outfit was wrinkly I only had one objective at the moment, to get food. As I headed to the famous pizza place I noticed that the sky had turned black only to reveal the shining moon casting its white glow from the sky. I thought about what would have happened if my friends and family wasn't dead, would my parents have accepted me for what I was? And what if I had the courage to confess my feeling to Sam would she have felt the same way? These questions haunted me to no end as I strolled nearing the pizza place only to be blasted from behind and slamming myself into the hood of a car. 'What hit me?' I thought as pain shot through my back as I turned to face a guy that had some sort of suit on and blasting yellow rays of light?

"I will rule the world with never ending light!" the guy shouted. 'What is it with villains always giving away their plans?' I thought as I saw no one rearing the corner expecting the Teen Titans to appear as I leaned on the car for support only to be grabbed by the collar and put into a head lock.

"Why do you not run away like the others?" asked the guy in the suit as he whispered into my ear. "Are you a fan of the science of light?" I had to laugh at that last part. 'Great another nerd trying to pull it off as a villain.' I thought as the villain tightened his grip around my neck as I was losing my patience waiting for the Teen Titans to appear before I toke matters into my own hands.

"Titans go!" I heard from the other side of the street only to see Robin stop in his tracks before shooting his bird a- rang at me and yell "Stop!"

"Freeze Titans or I'll blow this kid into oblivion." stated as his hands began to glow yellow only for my eyes to widen seeing how defenseless I made myself in this situation. 'No, not again!' I screamed in my head as anger shot through me and before I could stop myself I grabbed him, putting him into a bear hug before he kicked my groined and backhanded me sending me yet again into another car.

"Now, Titans go!" Robin yelled as the titans disbanded taking off at different angles only for the lame super villain to take them out one by one. I groaned as I tried to get up only to hear a crack and immense pain come from my rib cage. 'I have to help them' I thought as I made a last attempt to get up and used the hood of the car for support only to be yet again slammed into the car as something with a blue cloak hit me from behind.

"What hit me?" a feminine voice came from the cloak, that voice it sounded so familiar. The figure began to stand up her hands on my chest as she used me for support until she was eye level with me and saw what she was touching and stood up immediately, blushing underneath her hood.

"Aww does Raven of the Teen Titans have a crush on a pedestrian?" came that husky voice as I turned my head to see in a somewhat tattered but still functional suit.

"Does the little old geek need some new batteries for his little light show?" I said pissing him off.

"YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO THE POWER OF LIGHT!" he yelled as he shot ray after ray of light at us only for Raven to put up an all too familiar shield around us, but with each blast the shield began to shatter.

"Just leave me, I'll be ok." I told her as she looked back at my current state, my pants were torn and baggy, my hood was burned off, and I had a few cuts and scrapes all over my body.

"Can't leave you alone in your current state you'd die if got his hands on you." She said as she turned back around trying to keep the shield from cracking.

"Go you can't keep this up I'll hide behind the car you just do what you have to do." I said as I crawled over the hood of the car to the side of the car. And with that she was gone fighting only to get shot down into a corner. 'I swear if something hits me when I try to get up I will murder someone preferably ' I thought as I made a duplicate of myself to rest right where I use to be as two rings appeared on my waist line traveling up and down my body into Danny Phantom.

"Stay here and act normal I'll go help her." I said to my clone as I flew up and stalked behind but not before the girl Raven turned 8 feet tall and had black tendrils sprout from underneath her floating cloak. 'Damn' I thought as I Raven grab with one of the tendrils and drag him underneath her cloak. 'As much as I would like to see the light bulb suffer I'd rather him go to jail than be dragged underneath a girls cloak' (NO perverted comment intended here or was it?)

"So you were the girl that trapped me inside that dome." I said turning myself visible in front of her as she seemed to recognize me and turn back to the normal sized non demonic Raven.

"Who are you?" she asks as she examined me once again but this time in my ghost form I looked unfazed and well not burned.

"Sorry that's my little secret and it seems to me you have a few secrets yourself considering you scarred little old light show half to death over there." I said as I pointed to a pale and weathered in the fetal position.

"Yo Raven what's your problem?" the green changeling asked as he trotted from behind her.

"I…uh." She said as she turned back to face me only to see that I was nowhere to be found. "Agggh!" she yelled frustrated as she walked into an alley disappearing into the shadows. I waited till they all left before I went back behind the car and remerged with my clone. I got the haunting feeling that this wasn't going to be the first time I meet the Titans and frankly I was sort of happy, deep down I was beginning to like them and I couldn't stop thinking about the girl in the blue cloak she reminded me to much of Sam and my life back at Amity.

"Great another crush." I muttered to myself as I just decided to go home and order a pizza too lazy to trot the whole way there in my current condition.

No one's POV

"Skulker you will cause mayhem in Jump City tomorrow." Said a man as he looked into a huge TV projector projecting the fight the titans faced facing . The man wore shoulder pads, a black suit only to complete the outfit with a one eyed mask half bronze the other half pitch black.

"Yes Slade, will I be able to hang there remains as my personal trophies?" asked Skulker his eyes red as he stared at the man, but in the Slade's left hand was a staff with a bat that held an orb, the same staff Freakshow used, the staff that had complete control over any ghost.

"Of course but you will bring the one in a traffic light costume to me I have…other arrangements for that one." Slade said as he pointed the staff at Skulker.

"With pleasure." Said Skulker as he turned invisible and phased out of the clock like room to leave his new master to think.

"Now we just have to figure out who you are." Muttered Slade as he replayed the video over and over again, in the video he saw a boy with white hair and a mask concealing his face floating in front of Raven as they seemed to be engaged in a conversation.

**So review and tell me how im doing so far so till next time bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW so many views and great reviews i even got a view from a satellite provider? and since you guys liked it so much heres the second chapie to all you readers out there enjoy and i almost forgot I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR DANNY PHANTOM and this disclaimer is for the whole story so yeah. **

Danny's POV

I wake up the next morning, a pizza slice on top of my head while the rest of my outfit was stained with cheese. I went to the bathroom to clean and rinse off my clothing now determined to get more of that heavenly pizza. So I'm half naked, only wearing my moon boxers as I trotted up to my bed and turned on the TV.

What I saw on the TV sent me to a new level of being pissed. On the TV screen channel 1 news was a blonde Caucasian woman in her mid twenties hiding behind what looked like the back of a truck. But what the news reporter was broadcasting is what made me so pissed. There in front of my TV screen was Skulker blasting building after building with rockets and ecto rays. The streets were practically demolished, rubble and debris scattered sidewalks, and the only thing I actually paid attention to were the final words of the woman. She said a terrified expression on her face, "Who will be able to save us now."

I quickly went inside my bathroom and put on my soggy wet clothes. I ran out the apartment door and ran as fast as I could to the scene of the destruction. That's when I saw him shooting rays at the titans. 'THAT'S IT!' I ran behind a car just a few hundred feet away and I morphed two white rings traveling down up and down my body turning into Danny Phantom.

I turned myself invisible and floated up behind a car.

"You mortals are pathetic the old whelp lasted longer than you five." Skulker stated as he grabbed Robin by the ankle and was holding him upside down.

"Let them go Skulker!" I yelled my voice seeming to echo through the streets as the six turned to all directions trying to find the speaker.

"Who dares order the ghost zones greatest hunter?" Skulker yelled throwing Robin with the rest of his team as he began to float up in the air to search for the speaker.

'This is going to be fun.' I thought as I floated up behind him. "Having your reputation ruined by a person who was just starting to get used to his powers and was still defeated doesn't make you great, it makes you pathetic." I said as he turned towards me as his face retorted from anger to shock in a matter of seconds.

"Whelp?" Skulker asked as he started to float away from me keeping us a few feet apart.

"The one and only." I replied as I caught him off guard as I blasted him with an ecto ray as he spiraled to the ground. I floated down towards him as he stumbled to get back up.

"This is…wonderful! I will have four trophies and you at the stoop of my bed!" he yelled at me as twin razor blades popped out of his arms. The others seemed to have shuddered because as I looked back towards them the only one who wasn't freaking out was Raven as she stared right at me, right through me.

"That will never stop being creepy Skulker." I said as I looked back at him my hands glowing green with ectoplasm. But it was too late, as soon as I looked back Skulker was right in front of me slashing me with his twin blades at my stomach and sending me crashing into…NO! NOT THE PIZZA PLACE!

"You're getting rusty whelp." He sneered as he pointed about twenty missiles in my face.

"New upgrade?" I asked trying to distract him for a few seconds.

"Yeah you like." He said as he struck a pose gesturing to his newly upgraded rockets. This was the opportunity I've been waiting for.

"Yup." I replied as I shot an ice ray at him freezing him head to his mechanical piggies in ice. "And now to trap you in the…oh crap." I said as I face palmed my mask because the one thing I always swore to carry around with me at all times was probably lying beside the sink at home, the Fenton thermos. The sound of shattering caught my attention as Skulker's ice statue began to glow red and twin red beams of light hit me straight in the chest sending me back into the crater that was near the pizza place.

"This is the last time you will embarrass me whelp! I don't care if you're going to become the new ghost king, you will die at my hands!" he yelled his eyes consumed with red as he revealed about a few fifty missiles at me.

"Today just isn't my day." I muttered as I shot up into the air as the missiles followed me , hot on my trail. I shot a few dozen detonating near building complex's and houses, but as I shot each ecto ray the missiles seemed to go faster as if the ectoplasm was giving me away…I'm such an idiot.

I went back into the city nearing Skulker; he had what seemed to be a rocket launcher to a normal person but if you were battling ghosts, rare ghosts or you saw him in action you would know that it was actually an ectoplasm net launcher.

"I have you now!" he yelled as he shot the net at my only for me to shot it was an ice ray as it froze and crashed into a million pieces on the floor. I went intangible, the rockets a few feet away from me and to the ghost hunter's surprise I went right through him holding his little blob form in my right hand.

"Now Skulker." I said to him his eyes as wide as saucers as he looked at me shock written all over his face. "When you designed those rockets you forgot one key factor." I said as his eyes seemed to become bigger threatening to pop out of his head. "Now Skulker I only got two words for you." I said as he gulped. "Go. Long." I said as I threw him towards all the rockets as they all headed towards the defenseless little blob as he screamed a high pitch scream as about twenty rockets greeted him and a loud BOOM was heard from where he landed, huge craters surrounded him as he was now pitch black scorched from all the explosives.

"I may have gone a little too far on that one." I said as I floated down towards him and picked him up.

"*Cough* *Cough* you…think." He said.

"Well if you didn't try to kill the City's superhero's and just went hunting in the ghost zone this would have never happened." I said as I tightened my grip around him as he winced in pain.

"Speaking of superhero's." Skulker said with a grin as the titans surrounded us.

"Who are you?' asked Robin wielding his Bo staff, Starfire eyes glowing a bright green as twin green orbs surrounded her hands, Cyborg aiming his sonic canon at me, Ravens eyes and hands glowing black as she floated in air, and Beast Boy trembling and whimpering behind Cyborg.

"Well it was nice to see you guys again but…I sort of have to trap this pest in a thermos and shake it violently for hours on end." I snarled the last part at Skulker, the grin on his face disappearing as a new horror stricken face adorned his face. I began to float away slowly only to be met be Cyborg's metallic chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said.

"Yeah, let us get to know you a little better back at the tower." Said Robin as he began to near me and the blob as Cyborg put me into a bear hug.

"Agggh!" I yelled taken by surprise and shock remembering the wound Skulker left me to not turn intangible, as I dropped Skulker to the ground as he attempted to crawl away only to be met by Raven.

"And where do you think you're going?" she sneered at the hunter.

"I was…uh." He said only to be interrupted by her concealing him in a black dome.

"Ugh…crap I guess I have no other choice." I muttered to myself fighting the white rings that constantly appeared at my waist. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the place I wanted to go.

"No Cyborg don't let him get-!" was all I heard as I hit the all too familiar floor of my apartment building.

"That was way to close." I said as I winced, the duel rings traveling through my body turning me into regular Danny. I limped towards the bathroom to get the first aid kit putting pressure onto the soon to be scar.

"Heh leave it to Sam to actually teach me something." I said smiling as I sewed the wound.

"I keep getting a feeling that I forgot about something." I said to myself as I walked up to my bed and laid there looking up at the decorated ceiling wondering if the whole ghost portal incident never happened if I would have actually become an astronaut and had a family and kids. *sigh* I turned to my side wincing a bit because of the wound as I closed my eyes and drifted off to bed.

_Back in Wisconsin_

BANG. "Daniel forgot!" Vlad yelled as he slammed his fist onto the table causing it to break in two. "I guess I'm just going to have to pay him a little visit then." He said with a smile as he grabbed his suitcase and walked out of his castle and into a long black limousine. "Driver take me to the airport so I can catch the next flight to Jump City." He said as he relaxed in the leather seats. "This time Daniel you won't forget." He said as he smiled mischievously.

Teen Titans POV

"Dude where did he go?" asked Beast Boy.

"I forgot he could teleport." Said Raven as the black dome was beginning to shake from all the attempts Skulker tried to get out.

"Wait you knew he could teleport?" asked Robin as he walked up to the black dome.

"Wait hold up ya'll your telling me that the guy with the green Mohawk we faced twenty minutes ago is that defenseless little blob." Asked Cyborg as Robin and Raven both nodded. "And you want me to believe that, that thing is a ghost." He said as he began to chuckle.

"What is this ghost?" asked Starfire.

"A ghost is a spirit that dwells on something, some call it unfinished business. But no ghost or ghost related topic I've read in my books talked about ghost's who were able to take a solid form and wreak havoc in the human world." Stated Raven still holding Skulker in the dome, he finally just gave up and sat on the dome's black floor.

"Dudes have you not ever heard about horror movies, the ghost always terrorizes a place or thing and they always go for the funny boy in the group, me!" he yelled as he pulled green hair from his head. Only to be interrupted as a man holding a camera and a woman came up towards them.

"Reporter Anne West here reporting to you live, Robin what do you have to say about this new Meta human?" the Caucasian women with blond hair asked.

"Well we don't have any proof to tell if he is actually somebody we could trust; heck he tore up the whole city. But what I can tell you for sure are that this new Meta human is going to be found and interviewed one way or another." Robin said as he punched his right fist into his left hand.

"Well there you have it folks we all can sleep a little better now that we know the Teen Titans are on the case." She said as she said 'cut' and walked back into her news van.

"We at least have one thing we can interrogate to get any leads on this guy." Robin said as they all faced Skulker.

"I'm starting to wish I was in that thermos now." Muttered Skulker as he gulped as the teens carried him to Titans Tower.

Slade's POV

"RAAAAH!" he yelled as he slammed his fist into the monitor's keyboard. "Failure well not be tolerated." He said through gritted teeth. "Do you three understand." He said as three figures came out from the shadows. "Yes Slade." they all responded.

"Good now retrieve me that ghost so I can crush him myself now go." He said as they all left back into the shadows of the clock like lair. "And you Inviso-bill, you will become the apprentice I've been waiting for." He said as he turned around and walked back into the shadows of his lair.

**OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP What will happen to Skulker? What does Slade know about Danny? And who were the mysterious three with Slade? all these questions well be answered in the next chapter so stayed tuned and keep reviewing, it feels good to have people commenting on your writing good or bad so till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter of my story so enjoy and review and awesome reviews so far so yea enjoy.**

Danny's POV

*Knock* Knock* "Ugh five more minutes mom." I moaned as I put the pillow over my head.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* "Ok, ok I'm coming, I'm coming shish." I said as I got up put some pants on and walked up to the door. I opened the door only to find a post it notes stuck to the door.

Dear Little Badger,

You forgot what day it was yesterday, so now you and I are going to have some quality time bonding. Meet me outside the building that is unless you want me to electrocute you to death.

Vlad

"Great." I muttered to myself as I put on my sneakers and shirt, rubbing the charm bracelet for good luck. As I walked outside there he was in a black suit, his signature pony tail as white as ever.

"Now Daniel." He said as he gestured for me to follow him. "Since you forgot about yesterday, I won't exactly hold it against you but to get back at you I will do the one thing you hate the most, making you the center of attention." He finished as we walked up to the pizza parlor, it looked as good as new like they fixed the damage overnight.

"Terrific." I muttered as we entered the pizza parlor, and to make matters even worse guess which five crime fighting superheros were present as two of the members were yelling at each other. Yup you guessed it the Teen Titans. As soon as we walked in Raven began to stare at us and so did the rest of the Titans and soon everybody in the restaurant was staring at us. I just prayed if there was a god up there that Raven wouldn't put two and two together and hand me and Vlad over to the government.

Then a waitress walked up to us, she seemed nervous. "Um …are you… Vlad Masters?" she stuttered.

"Yes, yes I am now me and Daniel will have two slices of cheese pizza and that is all." He said as the waitress nodded and jotted it all down.

"Vlad if we don't leave now I will get Clockwork to trap you in another time stream." I hissed only for him to look at me and smile. And that's when Beast Boy walked up to us.

"Dude, are you really the Vlad Masters?" he asked anticipation radiating off of him in waves.

"Yes I am." He replied.

"No way you're only the richest guy in the world that rivals Lex Luther and Bruce Wayne!" he squealed as a pen and a tissue appeared from the back of the changeling.

"Don't forget cocky." I added only for him to jab me in the rib.

"Wait Vlad aren't you an expert when it comes to ghosts?" asked Cyborg as he walked beside Beast Boy who was just staring at the piece of paper as if it were blessed.

"Yes both me and young Daniel are ghost experts here." He said as he ruffled my hair as I glared at him.

"Great then you can help us with our little situation." Robin added as the rest of the Titans surrounded the table.

"And what does this situation involve?" asked Vlad.

"I believe you have heard of the villain of Amity that just vanished after the Nasty Burger incident; they called him…Inviso-bill." Robin said causing fear in me as Vlad hid his stress and just smiled at the hero's.

"So this new person isn't friendly?" Starfire asked.

"Oh I think you mean Danny Phantom, wanted by the government, and also Ghost enemy number one in Amity." He said as I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Yes him, we have reasons to believe that he's the one that's been appearing in Jump and we need your expertise to be able to track him down and interrogate this menace." Robin said.

"It would be my pleasure." Vlad said as he smiled at them. "But I only have four hours before I have to leave to catch a flight to Gotham." He finished causing relief to flow through me.

"That's alright we only need your help in questioning a ghost we captured." Robin said a smile adorning his face.

"I guess I could help." Vlad said.

"Great we should go now before he finds a way to get out of the cage we put him in." Robin said as he gestured us towards the T-car.

"We will find our own way to get to the tower it might get a little crowded in there."Vlad said as we watch Robin nod and ride away on his bike.

"WHAT THE HELL VLAD!" I yelled at him as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I'm sorry Daniel but if I don't help them they will get suspicious." He stated as we started to walk to the dock.

"But you could have just said you needed to leave in an hour!" I yelled as we arrived at the docks.

"But then he would find another way so I would cooperate Daniel you don't just go around messing with superheroes." He said as we got on a boat, next to it was a bucket and a sign next to it that said '15$ for one hour'. Vlad just slipped a few twenties in the bucket as we got on the boat. It was relatively small, a bit worn out with a few leaks here and there but it would have to do.

We both grabbed an oar and paddled our way to the giant T shaped building. "Vlad the one you're going to interrogate is Skulker, he could rat us out in front of the Titans and then what?" I asked him, one miscalculation and this whole thing could blow up in our faces.

"You worry too much just be careful on talking too much about ghosts we don't want them to get suspicious." He said as we finally made it to Titans Tower, I was amazed at the sight up close; the beach was fantastic plus the view of the city just made me feel a lot better. We walked up to two huge doors; there was a screen next to it with a small button. Vlad pushed the button and suddenly Cyborg's faced popped up on the screen.

"Yo was sup give me a sec ok I'll have you guys inside and… now." As he said 'now' the doors opened revealing what looked like a conference room and at the end of the hall was an elevator.

"How convenient." Vlad muttered as he pressed a button and the doors slid open. When we got inside the elevator it only had a few buttons one labeled ops room, and others labeled 1, 2, 3 and 4. He pressed the button labeled ops room when the doors opened and the titans were waiting all standing surrounding the couch.

"Ok then Robin lead us to this ghost." Vlad said as the leader just nodded as Robin led the way while BB, Cyborg, and Starfire followed. I tried to follow only to be grabbed by the wrist by Raven.

"You and I have much to talk about here while your father interrogates the ghost." She said in monotone as she gestured for us to take a seat on the couch.

"Ok then what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat down Raven sat down across from me.

"You and Masters possess a strange aura that's related to Phantom's, who are you?" she asked as her violet eyes stared at me from underneath her blue cloak.

"Vlad and I are exposed to a lot of ectoplasm, and to answer your question my name is Daniel Masters I believe we met before." I said casually.

"Yes we have met before but that's beside's the point stop trying to change the subject that still doesn't explain why you guys are similar." She said.

"I don't know how to answer your question me and Vlad are always doing experiments involving ectoplasm that is found in ghosts that's all I could say." I said.

"You're lying." She said, "And how have you healed completely? You had severe burn marks and cuts and it's only been a few day." I gulped she was cornering me.

"Vlad has a lot of money; enough money for me to get surgery and have me looked unscarred from that incident." I said.

"Why do you keep calling him Vlad and not your father." She said as she stood up as she walked towards me, I stood up and kept walking backwards until my back was fully against the wall, I was cornered now with nowhere else to go.

"Because he's not my real father ok is that what you wanted to hear?! Did you even notice the raven haired kid that survived the accident?! Vlad adopted me and gave me a home and that's that end of discussion!" I yelled in her face shocking her only for her to get a gleam in her eyes, a gleam I knew all too well, the gleam you get when you're determined and now I was screwed.

"Then I guess you leave me no choice." She muttered. My eyes widen when she became the shape of a raven and went straight into my forehead. I doubled over clutching my head; pain coursing through my body, memories flashed through my eyes when I was a child there faces as clear as day.

"No…Stop…please." I pleaded the faces that cared for me were now facing me, when we went on that picnic when I was five. My dad thought it was a good idea to bring the ecto guns and thank god he did, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have been saved from mom's first experiment with mixing food and ectoplasm. As soon as my mom opened the basket a meatloaf with eyes and legs jumped out at me and began to gnaw at my hair. My dad yelled 'Ghost!' and shot it leaving me with a shortage of hair, the middle of my scalp was practically burned off leaving only the sides with hair.

She was getting closer to the memory when I first entered the portal, tears streaming down my face. I had to put an end to this. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" I screamed my eyes turning toxic green, pushing Raven out of my head; a black raven was sent flying towards the huge window causing a few cracks.

That's when I saw what looked like to be three vultures flying towards the tower. Except these vultures had little hats on them and were glowing green. "Oh just great." I muttered to myself as I crouched behind the couch as I transformed into Phantom and made a duplicate of myself in human form. "You know the drill stay here." I said only for my duplicate to nod in response I stood up, Raven stumbling to get up only for the vultures to shoot three ecto rays at the window she was leaning on and to fall out the window as it gave way.

I flew down towards her; she was caught off guard bewildered. I caught her just as she was going to hit the ground and floated down towards the beach. I laid her down on the shore and examined her for the bruise I knew I left her after throwing her towards the window.

"This might hurt a bit." I told her, on the side of her forehead she had huge bruise when she was sent flying into the glass window. I focused on my ice core and formed an ice shard on the bruise. She winced in response, finally looking up at me.

"Why didn't you let me die?" she asked as our eyes locked.

"Can't let a pretty girl like you die that would be a shame." I said as I waved away a stray violet curl from her forehead. "As much as I would like to stay and chat I've got three birdbrains I have to take care of, stay here and don't strain yourself." I said I floated up towards the window where the ops room was located. When I got up to it, the whole place was vandalized, the couch ripped to shreds, the kitchen clattered with plates water shooting out of the sink, and to make things worse the plasma screen TV was shattered glass shards scattered the floor.

"He ain't here." one vulture said, tearing through the already torn couch.

"Of course not you nincompoop this place is huge it might take us all night." The other vulture said going through the fridge.

"Then I think we should ask for directions. Hey you." The third vulture said facing me. "Do you know where these people would lock a ghost up?" he asked.

"Nope but I know where you're all going, back to the ghost zone." I said shooting three ecto rays at them as they all slammed against the wall.

"And what makes you think you unskilled whippersnapper can take on all three of us." One vulture said all of them floating in the air surrounding me.

"Maybe because I'm one of three ghost hybrids in existence." I replied as they all gasped, slowly floating away from me. (**AN: Hehehe that's right guys your heard right one of three. Meaning, guess who's going to be popping up in future chapters. Dani Phantom, -squeals like a manly little girl-) **

"So now are we going to do this the easy we or are we going to have some fun." I said.

"I think we are just going to get out of your way then." One vulture said as they slowly began to float out the window.

"Now where's the fun in that." I said as I shot them all with three ecto rays efficiently kicking them out of the tower. Only to be shot in the back. "What the-" I said as I turned around only to face Vlad holding two pistols as the hole of both pistols were glowing green. "Nice pistols Vlad I thought you said you wouldn't hold a grudge after all the fights we've been through." I said.

"Danny?" he asked lowering the twin pistols.

"Yup like the new outfit?" I said as I twirled around.

"I would have picked something more dark but yes it does suit you." He replied.

"Thanks meet me back at my apartment I've got a ghost I need you to send back to the ghost zone." I said as I drifted back behind the couch and remerged with my human self.

"So I guess I'm just going to head back towards the boat you want me to bring anything back?" I asked Vlad.

"Actually yes the titans are discussing about the information they got on you but I did get to get Skulker." He said as he grabbed a net that held the little booger. "I need you to take him to the boat and wait for me there." He said.

"Ok then." I said as he tossed me the net and I let it plop it to the floor. I grabbed it and headed out towards the boat, only to find Raven standing beside the boat. 'Oh right I forgot about her.' I thought.

"Now I know you aren't what you seem." She said as I threw the booger onto the boat.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me and I want to keep it that way." I hissed at her.

"I just came to apologize, it was none of my business to probe into your mind." She said.

"Well ok then I forgive you just don't ever do that again, I had to relive all that again while you were inside here." I said as I gestured to my noggin.

"So what did happen to your parents?" she asked.

"They…they… I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Fine but if you need anything just call us I do owe you." She said before walking off. 'Owe me?' I thought to myself only to see Vlad come out of the tower.

"Now can we go?" I asked as I sat on the boat.

"Of course little badger, what ghost you caught while you were here?" he asked as we began to paddle towards the dock.

"The box ghost." I replied as we arrived at the docks and began to walk home. When we arrived at the apartment I ran inside my room and grabbed the thermos. "Here you go Vlad ship it to me as soon as you can and thanks for coming this bonding was sort of fun." I said as he caught the thermos.

"It was a pleasure to see you too." And with that he walked into an alley and disappeared.

Slade's POV

"That's it I've waited long enough, I sent you three to grab that worthless excuse for a ghost hunter and you come back empty handed!" he yelled as the vultures began to scatter all around the lair. "Leave my presence!" he yelled as he slammed the staff on the ground and they all disappeared in a red mist. "Let's see if I can't get this new girl to do the work for me." He said as he looked into his monitor to see a girl with blond hair and goggles running away from a giant scorpion.

**So you still like it so far hate it? Also if any of you guess who the girl is and pms me that person will get to choose what day next week i'll have to update the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here's the next chapter and enjoy.**

Titans POV

"*Yawn*" Cyborg woke up to the smell of bacon in the morning. He unplugged himself from the huge hard drive and began to make his way to the ops room. What he saw horrified him to no end. Beast boy was in the kitchen frying eggs and bacon on the stove. "I must be dreaming." He said as he went up to the stove and grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it only to spit it out. "THIS CRAP ISN'T BACON, THIS IS YOUR TOFU CRAP!" he yelled at BB, grabbed the stove and slammed the hot stove across his face. Now BB was dumbstruck eggs covered his eyes and bacon covered his mouth while his face was as red as an apple.

He grumbled and walked up to the television but what he saw caused him to do a double take. He saw in the outskirts of Jump City a giant scorpion chasing a girl?

"Guess what Vlad sent us." Robin said as he walked in carrying a large box labeled ghosts. They all looked inside the box to see all different types of weapons: ecto guns, an ecto staff, gauntlets, and a bazooka.

"AWESOME!" yelled Beast boy as he tried the gauntlets on.

"Um Robin is that giant scorpion chasing a girl?" Cyborg asked as he pointed at the dessert. Robin looked up brought out binoculars out of thin air and examined the scene.

"Titans that girl is in trouble Titans go!" he yelled as they disbanded and headed towards the wasteland.

Danny' POV

I wake up to a familiar feeling in the morning a stand up in my bed as a blue wisp escapes my lips. "No way. Dani?" I say as I jump out of bed and transform into Danny Phantom and zoom out of the apartment ceiling and into the sky. Another blue wisp escapes my breath but its indicating that she is located in the outskirts of Jump City. "I'm coming Dani hang on." I said to myself as I zoomed off towards the dessert.

Titans POV

They all made it in time to see a girl shooting green rays at the scorpion while the scorpion was chasing a girl with blond hair and goggles. "Titans-!" Robin was interrupted by the sound of an earth made bridge moving and collapsing on top of the scorpion. "She wasn't running away from the scorpion." Robin said.

"She was leading it into a trap." Cyborg finished as the girl with the blond hair was interacting with a girl with white hair, green eyes, and a black and white spandex suit with the letter P inside of D.

"Robin she had the exact same aura as Phantom." Raven told Robin as the girl with blond hair and goggles floated on a rock and landed on top of the landscape with the titans. "What you haven't ever seen a superhero before?" she asked.

"Well I'm Robin and we are-."

"The Teen Titans rock on." She said as she fist pumped Robin. "Your Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and." She said as she pointed to BB.

"Uh Boy Beast, no Bast Boy, no-."

"Um Beast Boy?" she asked as BB squealed like a girl and turned himself into a turtle and hid inside his shell. She giggled at his antics.

"You think I'm funny?" he asked her morphing only his head back to human while his body was still a turtle.

"Of course." She replied.

"Curiosity avails what's your favorite color? What's your name? How did you get here? And do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked Terra as she floated five inches away from her face.

"Um blue, Terra, walked and sure." She said as Starfire grabbed her and put her into a bone crushing hug, but she seemed unfazed.

"Well alright then." She said as she got out of the hug and stretched her arms. "Hey Dani thanks for the save." Terra called out from behind her only for the girl with white hair to appear out of thin air.

"No problem Terra who are your friends?" Dani asked Terra.

"The Teen Titans." She replied shocking the girl a blue wisp escaping her mouth. And that's when Phantom appeared in front of Dani.

"Danielle what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Get away from me who are you?" Dani said pushing him away.

"Danielle this isn't the time for this we-." But he was cut off as Dani threw an ecto ray at him causing him to get thrown into a few boulders.

"How long have you been following me and how do you know my name?" she asked as she floated above him her hands glowing green.

"Ugh Danielle this isn't the time for this-." He said as he stumbled up only for her to shot another ray at him so he would fall back down.

"Answer me or I swear I will beat your pedophile ass to dust" She said causing Phantom to cringe. "Fine then I warned you Terra, Titans cover your ears." Dani yelled before unleashing what sounded like a bunch of people moaning, green sound waves vibrating from her mouth and hitting Phantom head on.

Danny's POV

Crap she doesn't remember me. I thought as she unleashed her ghostly wail. I screamed at the top of my lungs, the only time I was impacted by a ghostly wail was when I vs. my dark future self. To say that it hurt was an understatement especially at the close range as I began to sink deeper into the ground. I had to do something and fast. I closed my eyes and covered my ears concentrating on being behind her and that's when I hit ground, I opened my eyes as Danielle stopped and looked behind her. "You started this!" I yelled as I took in a deep breath and unleashed my ghostly wail. The titans and Danielle were blown away and hit several boulders as I ended it.

"Danny?" she asked as she stumbled to get up from the crater she created.

"It only took you to piss me off and unleash your ghostly wail to figure it out." I said as I floated above her.

"DANNY!" she yelled as she zoomed and tackled me to the floor I was only able to see a black and white blur before I was tackled to the floor.

"HAHAHA stop it you, it's nice to see you too." I said as I helped her get up from off the floor.

"Danny Phantom you are under arrest for murder and for the destruction of city property." Robin said as the rest of the titans stood up and engaged in a battling stance.

"Ugh I don't have time for this Danielle hang on." I said as I grabbed her by the wrist and enveloped her in a hug as I used my teleportation, when I hit ground I opened my eyes I was relieved until something tugged at my leg. I looked down to see a black claw on my leg. "Crap." I said before I was pulled into a black vortex the last thing I heard before I was pulled in was Dani screaming 'Danny!'

Teen Titans POV

"I have him Robin." Raven grunted as she pulled at the ghost's leg. A loud pop was heard and he popped out of the greenish blackish hole.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled as they all charged towards Phantom.

"Oh no." Phantom said before he shot up into the air, Cyborg shooting at him with his sonic cannon while BB, Starfire, and Raven took to the sky hot on the halfa's trail. He zoomed straight into the clouds only to have BB in his hawk form stopping before he went inside the clouds.

"Why did you stop?" Raven asked only for a loud Bang to be heard and a hurtling scream and Phantom eyes closed electricity coursing through him as he fell out of the sky and crashed to the ground.

He stumbled to get up and when he did he was met by a steel Bo staff. He dodged left and right evading the Bo staff until Robin hit him in the stomach. Phantom doubled over Robin round house kicked him in the face causing him to go flying towards Cyborg. Cyborg activated his sonic cannon and shot him into the sky only to be met by an armadillo bouncing him back towards the ground. Starfire intercepted him an inch before he hit the ground and punched him towards the sky a loud CRACK was heard and Raven surrounded him in her black mantra and sent him towards Terra only for her to create a rock wall with a loud BAM Phantom hit the wall and fell on his knees.

"Ugh stay back." Phantom said through pants as he was on his hands and knees catching his breath as we all surrounded him.

"I said stay back!" he yelled as he fired electricity at Cyborg and Robin causing Cyborg to have a mini seizure and shut down, while Robin collapsed on the ground electricity coursing through him as he was spacing out. Phantom looked down at his hands with shock and fear. "No…no…no!" he yelled as electricity coursed through him and a blinding flash of light occurred. Where Phantom once stood smoke surrounded a small crater. Unknown to them that Slade was watching the whole thing. "Very… promising." Slade muttered as he slipped back into the shadows.

Danny's POV

I hit the ground, my legs buckled and I fall on my face as pain shot through my body.

"Danny!" I hear Dani yell as a shadow looms over me.

"…Dani…help me…to the…bed…" I said as she grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me over towards the bed.

"Danny what happened to you?" she asked as she covered me with a few blankets.

"…I…was to…weak…" I said as there were dark spots in my vision until the spots grew and I was engulfed in darkness.

I found myself staring at Jump City but the place was in ruins, debris everywhere molten lava covered where the ocean should have been and a giant red guy with four eyes was leaning on Titans Tower. There were two floating figures floating alongside him one wore my outfit except it didn't have the charm bracelet and was wielding a scythe while, _He _was next to him the being I hoped and promise to never become Dark Dan.

"Look who's joined the party." Dan said as he floated down towards me. The other figure following.

"Where am I? And how did you escape?!" I yelled as the other figure held the point of his scythe to my neck.

"Shut up I swear if you weren't me I would have killed you on the spot." The figure hissed.

"Wait your both me from different timelines?" I asked.

"Why of course except he's from a timeline where you do become the ghost king yet the ghosts rebel and kill you; so to get even you wrecked havoc in the ghost zone. That was until Clockwork decided to ban you to the mortal world where you decide to become the most powerful villain in the known universe, no one stood in your way." He said as the two began to laugh. "I hate to admit it but he is stronger than me, but weren't alone, this is a warning because no matter where your run or how much good you do evil…is…INEVITABLE!" He yelled as they both unleashed their ghostly wail.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled as I woke up sweat dripping from my forehead. There was a lot of clanging and crashing until I saw Dani run into the room.

"Danny what happened, are you ok?" she asked. She was now in her human form, she grew a lot after the last time I saw her; she was about a foot taller now only an inch of difference between our heights. She let her hair grow out still wearing that jacket and the same baggy sweatpants she wore two years ago other than that she hasn't really changed a bit.

"Nothing…just tired I guess." I said weakly as I tried to get up only to groan and fall back onto my bed.

"Danny you need to rest you are in no condition to 'go ghost' you need to let your ghost metabolism kick in and heal your fried ass." She said as I chuckled a bit at her antics.

"Danielle I haven't said the catch phrase 'going ghost' in over a year. What makes you think I'll start now?" I asked. "Plus I already know that I won't be able to do anything in my current condition so there's only one thing left to do." I said as I kicked off the covers and moved over to the side of the bed wincing. "Get your bum in the bed." I said playfully as she just giggled and walked towards the bed, grabbed the covers, lay down and cuddled up next to me as I wrapped my arms around her. "I won't let you go; you're the only family I have left." I whispered into her ear as I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**So review hehehe i know this was a short chapter but i promise the next one will be long till next time.**


	5. AN

Sorry you guys for abandoning you all for three months. Now for the reason im writing this it's because im going to do a complete rewrite on the whole story cause quite frantically it's horribly plotted. I'll get started on the rewrite when i have time so until next time goodbye all my followers and ty for the great review!


End file.
